


Hashashin

by Brotherbandit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherbandit/pseuds/Brotherbandit
Summary: AU, after is parents died in a car crash, Ezio Auditore moved to MIkihara to be fostered by his mentor, Altair Ibn la ahad. There, he meets and befriends a cute girl named Mami Tomoe. Little do they know of the secrets each of them hold from another.





	Hashashin

**Hashashin**

Prologue: Earth

He awoke in the darkness, in the deep blue sea.

Bubbles escaped his lips, and danced merrily up to the light.

Here in the cold, all was peaceful and quiet,

But he was sinking, deeper and deeper into the abyss.

He groaned.

“Where am I?”

_Wake up!_

“Huh? Who is talking to me?”

_Nevermind. Please hurry! The others are in mortal danger!_

He jerked to his senses, and was aware of his surroundings. The water was a choked with debris and dead bodies, and high above, the surface boiled like it was inside a cauldron. The churning waves were muffled by the watery deep, . but Ezio knew that a tempest was brewing like nothing he had ever seen before.

There was a boom and a splash, and a great hunk of metal and glass plunged in. It sank like a locomotive, barreling straight towards him. Ezio swam away as quickly as he could, and fought the monstrous current that was dragging him down into the crushing depths. He clawed through the water, desperate to reach the surface.

At last he emerged gasping, and great torrents of water gushed from his lips. He grabbed for the nearest pieces of debris and clung to it like a child clinging to its mother. Pandemonium was everywhere, and the sea was a roaring beast. Giant waves assaulted the shore and had dragged everything into a watery grave.

he looked up and saw an abomination floating in the sky. Towering over forty feet, the monster hovered overhead. Its body was a stacks of cogs churning along a single axis. This was the gathering of a hundred witches, and their misery fueled the demon's wrath. He could hear its hysterical cackling as it brought death and destruction to his city.

“Ezio! Over here! Ezio!”

The sound of his name reached his ears, and when he looked towards the shore, a blonde girl with curled twin-tails was seen running up to the side of the railing.

"Quick catch!"

She stretched out her hands, and a golden ribbon shot out from her sleeves. It flew towards him like a bee on a string. Without hesitation, he snatched it, and the girl reeled him in like a fish. she pulled him up and over the railing, whereupon he landed with a quick tumble, head over heels.

In the next moment, he was running as quick as his feet could carry him, with the girl matching his pace.

Together they were running, running towards the mayhem.

“ _Grazie_ , Seniora-Tomoe,” He said as they ran, “You save my life.”

She smiled. “It’s the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me.”

“What of the others?” Ezio asked. “Are the safe?”

“For now,” she affirmed, “Sayaka and Madoka are evacuating the people, and Homura and Kyoko are fending off Walpurgisnacht, but there’s only so much they could do.”

Ezio smirked, “Then we best get over there _prontamente_!”

Just he said this, a bolt of dark energy shot towards them like lightning. They skidded to a sudden stop just as the missile of death exploded in front of them. A horde of familiars erupted from the explosion and surrounded the two warriors.

The blonde girl sighed and hiked up her skirt. All at once, a dozen silver muskets dropped out from beneath. Where they had come from only she would know.

“Let’s get this over with,” she said, “Our friends are waiting for us.”

Ezio grinned and flung back his half-cape to reveal a bristling array of shiny swords and knives. He drew out his sword and kissed the blade.

“Patience, _tesora_.” He said with a roguish wide grin, “It seems that they wish to see our dance. We shouldn’t disappoint them.”


End file.
